Dofus 2.35.0
▲ Zum vorherigen Update ↔ Übersicht aller Updates ▼ Zum folgenden Update Update 2.35.0 / Die Tiefen von Sufokia Erscheinungsdatum 21. Juni 2016 Spielversion: 2.30.0.xxxxxx.x Im U-Boot … Quell: Forum der Spielergemeinde, http://forum.dofus.com/de/15-taverne-beim-brummenden-bwork-allgemeine-diskussionen/50328-u-boot Langsam aber sicher nähert sich ganz unauffällig das Update 2.35. Ihr könnt auf dem Radar nichts erkennen? Vielleicht schaut ihr nicht am richtigen Ort nach! Bei Sufokia ist nicht nur ein kleines Periskop aufgetaucht, es hat bereits ein ziemlich großes U-Boot angelegt. Bereit, an Bord zu gehen? Bild:U-Boot.jpg Einige von euch haben das Boot am Rande von Sufokia bereits bemerkt und sind nicht untätig geblieben. Und das nicht ohne Grund, da hier eine neue Geschichte beginnen wird! Und obwohl Ankama es euch überlassen wird, die dreiteilige Geschichte dieses neuen Teils in unseren Background-News zu entdecken, so liefern es euch hier und jetzt erstes Feedback auf die neue Zone der Unterseeboot-Erweiterung: die Tiefen von Sufokia! Eine vollkommen neue Umgebung Wenn dieses Gebiet heraussticht, dann gerade weil es sich unter Wasser befindet! Zum ersten Mal taucht ihr in die Tiefen des Meeres ab und bewegt euren Charakter unter Wasser, wo es abwechslungsreiche Flora, Fauna und eine vollwertige Umgebung zu entdecken gibt! Die Arbeit am Unterseeboot, die in den vergangenen Monaten von den Entwickler-Teams vollbracht wurde, ist dem Anlass entsprechend: Das Wasser, ein möglicherweise wenig vertrautes Element, setzt ein neues Fortbewegungsmittel voraus. Dementsprechend gibt es Ausrüstungen, Questen und Gegenstände mit direktem Bezug auf den „U-Boot“-Aspekt dieser Erweiterung. Obwohl die Erweiterung für Charaktere der Stufen 190/200 vorgesehen ist, so ist sie doch für Abenteurer aller Stufen (teilweise) zugänglich, die dabei einige Luftblasen hinter sich lassen werden … Das Update 2.35 in Kürze * Es erwarten euch über 100 Karten, davon 70 % unter Wasser! * Mehr als 30 neue Questen * Ausrüstungen, darunter ein neuer, sehr begehrter Gegenstand (Enthüllung in 5, 4 … ) * Drei Zonen führen euch immer tiefer in die unerforschten Abgründe von Sufokia. * Diese Erweiterung ist für Charaktere der Stufen 190/200 vorgesehen. * 3 Dungeons! * 4 Monsterfamilien * Vereinfachter Zugang zur Unterwasserkuppel in der Tiefseebasis von Merkator. * Ankündigungen von Allianzen, die auf die Gildenankündigungen im Rahmen von Update 2.34 folgen. * Ebenso Einführung von Gilden- und Allianz-Bulletins. * Anhand von Zaumzeug, das im Spiel oder im Shop erhältlich ist, könnt ihr das Aussehen eurer Dracotruter verändern. * Und schließlich ein neues Fortbewegungsmittel – dieses werdet ihr jedoch zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt entdecken! Changelog (Queller: http://forum.dofus.com/de/2-schwarzes-brett-ankuendigungen/50401-tiefen-sufokia?page=1#entry277536 ) Die Tiefen von Sufokia Die Tiefen von Sufokia * Die Tiefen von Sufokia sind ab sofort verfügbar: Sie sind über den neuen Palast von Sufokia zugänglich und für Abenteurer der Stufe 190+ vorgesehen. * Dieses neue Gebiet umfasst neue Monsterfamilien, neue Erfolge, neue Dungeons, ein neues Reittier zum Einfangen und Züchten, neue Questen, eine neue Verzierung, einen neuen Dofus, neue sammelbare Ressourcen sowie einige Überraschungen. * Die Erkundung der Unterwasserwelt ist mit einigen Voraussetzungen verbunden: ** Es sind keine Inkarnationen erlaubt, diese werden bei Betreten der Unterseekarte entfernt. ** Folgende Landreittiere sind nicht erlaubt: Dracotruter und Landreitbegleiter. ** Illusionen, Begleitcharaktere und Vertraute, die nicht für die Unterwasserwelt vorgesehen sind, sind dort unsichtbar, wobei ihre Wirkung jedoch bestehen bleibt. ** Das Aussehen von Hüten und Umhängen, die nicht für die Unterwasserwelt vorgesehen sind, wird durch das Erscheinungsbild von Taucheranzügen und Unterwasserantrieben ersetzt, wobei ihre Wirkung jedoch bestehen bleibt. ** Die Geh- und Laufanimationen von Charakteren werden der Unterwasserumgebung angepasst. Tiefseebasis von Merkator * Der Aufzug, der direkt in den Dungeon führt, ist ab sofort ohne Hebelaktivierung verfügbar. * Das Kriterium für den Zugang zum Aufzug wurde überarbeitet: ab sofort muss die Quest „Ausmaß“ abgeschlossen worden sein. Zuvor war es notwendig, den Dungeon mindestens einmal abgeschlossen zu haben. * Die Anzahl der Monstergruppen pro Karte in der Tiefseebasis beträgt nun 2: eine Gruppe bestehend aus 1 bis 4 Monstern und eine weitere bestehend aus 5 bis 8 Monstern. Erfahrung und Stufenaufstieg * Die zwischen der Stufe 199 und 200 benötigte Erfahrung wurde nun halbiert. Den diesbezüglichenen Devblog-Artikel lesen: http://www.dofus.com/de/mmorpg/aktuelles/devblog/tickets/528103-erfahrungspunktgewinne-stufen-200 Kämpfe * Wenn eine Einheit stirbt, nachdem ein Zauber ausgewählt wurde, wird die Sichtlinie freigeschaltet, ohne den Zauber erneut auswählen zu müssen. * Charaktere verlieren während der Lauf- oder Gehanimation nicht mehr ihre Zöpfe, falls vorhanden, wenn die Option zur Anzeige der Reittiere deaktiviert ist. * Portale, Glyphen, Fallen, Runen und Bombenmauern werden ab sofort transparent angezeigt. * Die angezeigten Bewegungspunkte sind nach einem vorzeitigen Rückzug richtig einsetzbar, wenn eine steuerbare Beschwörung platziert wurde (zum Beispiel der Halsabschneidebot). * Über die Option zur Anzeige von Animationen von Zaubersprüchen während eines Kampfes lässt sich nun die Animation für das Wirken eines Zaubers durch eine vereinfachte Animation ersetzen. * Deaktivierte Zustände werden nicht mehr angezeigt, sofern sie nicht erneut aktiviert werden. In einigen Fällen wurde die Unverwundbarkeit einiger Monster noch immer angezeigt, obwohl sie vorübergehend ausgesetzt wurde. * Die Nachricht über ungenutzte Sekunden nutzt nun auch die Singularform. * Der Benutzeroberfläche zum Ende des Kampfes wird nun angezeigt, auch wenn der Kampf in der Vorbereitungsphase beendet wurde. * Im Kampf wird bei Verzauberungen ohne festen Schadenswert nun der richtige Schaden der tatsächlichen Stufe des Zaubers angezeigt. Dies betrifft zum Beispiel die Verzauberungen durch die Zauber Lyster, Rekop oder Giftpfeil. * Bei Zaubern, die einen Teil des Schadens in Form von Schaden oder Heilung weitergeben, werden die ausgelösten Wirkungen nun nicht mehr berücksichtigt. Hierdurch werden ungewöhnliche Interaktionen zwischen Zaubern, wie z. B. Vampirhaftes Wort für den Eniripsa oder Poutch für den Iop, und den ausgelösten Zauberwirkungen, wie z. B. Raserei von Sacrieur, behoben. * Die Vorschau des Zaubers Gier zeigt nicht mehr fälschlicherweise einen Teleportation mit einem Obu-Bobub an Voranzeige von Schäden und Aktionen * Die Voranzeige von Schäden durch den Luftzauber des Eniripsa funktioniert nun richtig: Sie werden nun nicht mehr angezeigt, wenn die Gesundheit des geheilten Ziels vollständig wiederhergestellt wurde, und werden um den Eniripsa und nicht um das Ziel herum angezeigt. * Die Voranzeige von Schäden erfolgt richtig, wenn das Ziel getötet wird, bevor die Zauber auf Letzterem wirken. Benutzeroberfläche * Die Inventarsuche berücksichtigt nun den Inhalt von Seelensteinen statt auf ihre Bezeichnung beschränkt zu sein. * Die Benutzeroberfläche für den Verlauf von Offline-Verkäufen wird nun immer im Reiter „Restposten“ geöffnet, wenn ihr über den Link in den Diskussionskanälen darauf zugreift. * Die Benutzeroberfläche für den Verlauf von Offline-Verkäufen zeigt nun alle verkauften Objekte richtig an, und nicht nur jene, die dem ausgewählten Ort entsprechen. * Der Gildenbildschirm wird nun immer im Reiter „Perzeptaurus“ geöffnet, wenn ihr über den Link in den Diskussionskanälen darauf zugreift. * Eine Ladeanzeige wird eingeblendet, wenn ein Screenshot von Kampfergebnissen hochgeladen wird. * In der Benutzeroberfläche zur Charaktererstellung hat die Eingabetaste als Tastenkürzel keine Wirkung mehr, solange die Seite zur Klassenauswahl angezeigt wird. * Während der Trennung eines Gegenstands von einem Prunkgegenstand wird das Erscheinungsbild aktualisiert, wenn sich der Gegenstand in der Schnellzugriffsleiste befindet. * Im Monsterkompendium sind die Lebenspunkte einiger Monster, bei denen die Lebenspunkte ihrer Beschwörungen von den eigenen Lebenspunkten abhing, nun richtig (Bsp.: das Halsabschneider-Dubbel des Tempels und seine Bomben). * Den Performanceoptionen wurde eine Option hinzugefügt, über die die Animationen der Benutzeroberfläche sowie jene der AP/BP rechts neben dem mittleren Medaillon deaktiviert werden können. * In der Eigenschaftsübersicht wurden die Erfahrungs- und die Energieanzeige getauscht. * In der Benutzeroberfläche zur Individualisierung von Wandertaschen funktioniert das Menü zur Auswahl der sichtbaren Designs richtig, wenn die Sortierung der Designs nach Motiv aktiviert ist. * In der Liste der Gegenstandstastenkürzel ist die Kombination Umschalt + Klick nicht mehr für die schnelle Ausrüstung oder für die Idol-Gruppen möglich. * In der Liste der zusätzlichen Bildschirmschaltflächen ist nun kein leeres Feld mehr nach der dreizehnten Schaltfläche. * In den Tooltipps und Gegenstandsfenstern mit theoretischen Würfen eines Gegenstands mit variablem Malus wird der mögliche Malus nun aufsteigend angezeigt (z. B. „-2 bis -1“ statt „-1 bis 2&ldquo. * In der Benutzeroberfläche zur Interaktion mit anderen wird das Tastenkürzel zum Öffnen der Benutzeroberfläche für Spielerherausforderungen nun angezeigt, wenn man mit der Maus über den entsprechenden Reiter fährt. * Die Anzahl der angezeigten Sieger einer Community-Herausforderung ist nicht mehr begrenzt. In einigen Fällen gibt es mehr Sieger als die maximale Anzahl erlaubter Sieger. Wenn zum Beispiel 20 Spieler an einer Herausforderung teilnehmen, die lediglich für 10 Spieler ausgelegt ist, wird der Jackpot anteilig nur an die ersten 10 Spieler ausgeschüttet, wobei die 10 anderen Spielern immerhin ihren Einsatz zurückbekommen und die Herausforderung abgeschlossen haben. * In der Liste der Spielerherausforderungen wurde die Suche nach Gilden- und Allianznamen hinzugefügt. * In der Liste der Spielerherausforderungen wird für das Kontrollkästchen „Nur gültige Herausforderungen anzeigen“ nun ein informativer Tooltip eingeblendet, wenn man die Maus darüberbewegt. * In der Liste der Spielerherausforderungen werden die abgeschlossenen Herausforderungen nun in Grün angezeigt. * In der Liste der Spielerherausforderungen ist es nun möglich, Herausforderungen auszublenden, damit diese nicht mehr in der Liste gültiger Herausforderungen angezeigt werden. * Die Liste der Spielerherausforderungen ist nun standardmäßig nach absteigendem Jackpot sortiert. * Während der Anmeldung zu einer Spielerherausforderung wird ein Bestätigungsfenster eingeblendet, wenn die Herausforderung mit Anmeldekosten verbunden ist. * Beim Erstellen einer Spielerherausforderung ist es nun möglich, die Dauer und die Verzögerung vor dem Start in Stunden anzugeben. * In den Gilden- und Allianz-Benutzeroberflächen werden die der jeweiligen Gilde oder Allianz vorbehaltenen Spielerherausforderungen in Form einer Schaltfläche angezeigt, über die eine Liste der betreffenden Herausforderungen angezeigt wird. Weltkarte und Mini-Karte * Die Anzeige von wichtigen Orten wurde überarbeitet, um die Lesbarkeit zu verbessern: Wenn mehrere wichtige Orte auf der gleichen Karte vorhanden sind, wird nur ein Ort angezeigt und die Anzahl wichtiger Orte angegeben. * Wenn man über einen wichtigen Ort fährt, werden all jene Orte auf der gleichen Karte nun in Form einer Liste angezeigt. Darüber hinaus werden die Informationen zum überflogenen Subgebiet oben rechts auf der Weltkarte angezeigt. Gesinnungen * Es ist nun möglich, Aliton im Tausch gegen Dracotruter-Zertifikate zu erhalten. Charaktere mit einer Gesinnung, die die Voraussetzungen erfüllen, erhalten Zugang zu einer Werkstatt, die sich vor der Bank im Dorf der Züchter befindet und für diesen Zweck vorgesehen ist. * Es ist nicht mehr möglich, sich vor dem Verlust von Ruhmpunkten im Rahmen einer Gesinnungsaggression zu schützen, indem man sich im Laufe des Kampfes auf einem anderen Server anmeldet. Gilden und Allianzen * Es ist nun wieder möglich, Links in Gildenankündigungen einzufügen. * Allianzen können nun, in der gleichen Weise wie die Gilden, eine Allianzankündigung machen. * Über zwei neue Funktionsoptionen kann man nun den Empfang von Gilden- und Allianzankündigungen deaktivieren. * Es ist nun möglich, eine Gilden- oder Allianzbekanntmachung zu erstellen. Hierbei handelt es sich um einen neuen Reiter in der Benutzeroberfläche für Gilden und Allianzen, über den die Konfiguration einer weitaus längeren Textmitteilung als eine Gilden- und Allianzankündigung möglich ist, die außerdem länger besteht. Lediglich der Oberste und seine Stellvertreter können eine Gildenbekanntmachung bearbeiten. Lediglich der Gildenoberste kann eine Allianzbekanntmachung bearbeiten. * Sonderzeichen werden nun in Gilden- und Allianzbekanntmachungen richtig angezeigt. * Ein Zeitstempel für die letzte Bearbeitung wurde nun den Gilden- und Allianzbekanntmachungen hinzugefügt. * In der Benutzeroberfläche für Gilden kann das Fenster mit den Gildenrechten eines Mitglieds nun mit der Eingabetaste bestätigt und mit der ESC-Taste geschlossen werden. * Das Hinzufügen eines Prismas zu einem Modul über die erweiterten Transferoptionen eines Gegenstands führt nun nicht mehr zum Verlust des Moduls. Dies konnte passieren, wenn das Hinzufügen des Moduls eigentlich gar nicht möglich war. * Es ist nun nicht mehr möglich, Module von einem geschwächten Prisma zu entfernen. Klassen: Eniripsa * Wenn ein Eniripsa wiederbelebt wird, wird der Cooldown seines Häschens korrekt aktualisiert. * Die Wirkungen des Zaubers Wort der Stille können nicht mehr entzaubert werden. * Die Eigenschaften des Dubbels auf Stufe 6 wurden bearbeitet. Féca * Der Zauber Gravitationsglyphe kann nun nicht mehr in der ersten Kampfrunde gewirkt werden. Halsabschneider * Der Zauber Halsabschneidebot kann nun nicht mehr in der ersten Kampfrunde gewirkt werden. Steamer * Wenn ein Geschützturm zerstört wird und in der darauffolgenden Runde ein weiterer Geschützturm beschworen wird, greift er die vom ersten Geschützturm anvisierten Ziele korrekt an. Questen * Es sind nun neue Questen in Sufokia verfügbar! Polli Pärkins benötigt die Hilfe eines erfahrenen Helden, um die Gewässer der Bucht zu untersuchen. Wenn ihr euch bereit erklärt, euch als Leibwächter zu verdingen, schaltet ihr drei Questreihen frei, die euch in die Tiefen führen werden. * Quest Einmischung in Amakna: Die Beschreibung des Briefs von Intendant San Lavalss an Amayiro wurde korrigiert. * Quest Star Ski und Dutsch: Name der Skier korrigiert, damit diese mit den neuen Holzbrettern übereinstimmen, die vom NPC Nurnsch Ussrum verlangt werden. Hinweise in den Dialogen von NPCs hinzugefügt, die möglicherweise am Kauf von Skiern interessiert sind. Verbesserung der Dialoge von Fränky, um die Skier-Quest verfolgen zu können, ohne dabei die Quest Bastelgirl abschließen zu müssen. * Neuer Erfolg in der Kategorie Questen hinzugefügt: Auf der Suche nach Perfektion. Um den Titel Perfektionist zu erlangen, müsst ihr 1200 Questen abschließen. * Quest Lektion in Demut: Kruella G. Vülos beschwört jetzt einen Fresssack mit dem Grad 1 und hat eine Beschwörungsreichweite von 1 Feld. Berufe * Das Gewicht von Fisch wurde auf 2 Pods erhöht, mit Ausnahme des Dichs Sportfischleins. * Es sind nun neue Berufsressourcen sammelbar: ** Fischer: Napfschnecke ** Bergmann: Meeresgischt ** Bauer: Quisnoa ** Holzfäller: Aquhorn ** Alchemist: Salikronia * In der Schmiedmagie hat der Vitalitätsmalus jetzt ordnungsgemäß ein halb so großes Gewicht wie der Vitalitätsbonus. Zucht * Eine neue amphibische Reittierrasse kann nun eingefangen und aufgezogen werden: der Seequagga. * Ein neuer Zuchtparameter wird für die Seequagga verwendet: genetische Kollisionen. ** Je näher die Elternfamilien eines Seequagga aneinander liegen, desto größer die genetischen Kollisionen. Dies führt dazu, dass die maximale Anzahl von Fortpflanzungen eines Seequagga verringert wird. ** Die Anzahl von Fortpflanzungen eines Seequagga variiert zwischen 1 und 4. * Im Zuchtbildschirm ist nun ein neuer Filtertyp verfügbar: Filter nach Rasse. * Im Zuchtbildschirm sind die Filter für Fähigkeit, Rasse und Farbe nun neu sortiert und farblich markiert. * Im Zuchtbildschirm umfasst der zweite und der dritte Filter nun nicht mehr die Filter für Fähigkeit, Rasse oder Farbe, wenn davon nur eine vorhanden ist. * Die Verzierungen Ehrbarer Dracomeister, Achtbarer Dracomeister und Achtunggebietender Dracomeister wurden geändert: Das Hufeisensymbol wurde jetzt durch einen Dracotruter ersetzt. Wandertaschen * Ein Spieler, der über ein auf mehrere Instanzen aufgeteiltes Gebiet (zum Beispiel in Incarnam) auf seine Wandertasche zugreift, kehrt nun zur gleichen Instanz zurück, von der aus er die Wandertasche betreten hat. Dungeons * Es wurden Erfolge hinzugefügt, für die der Abschluss der Dungeons von Vulkania mit einer bestimmten Idol-Punktzahl notwendig ist. Für jene, die diese Erfolge zusätzlich zu den bereits vorhandenen Erfolgen erreichen, ist nun eine neue Verzierung auf Vulkania verfügbar. * Es wurden Erfolge hinzugefügt, für die der Abschluss der Dungeons auf Höll O’Feen und der Weißnachtsinsel notwendig ist. Diese können abgeschlossen werden, sobald diese Inhalte wieder zugänglich sind. * Wenn ein Monster in der göttlichen Dimension in einer Monsterwelle erscheint (nach der ersten Spielrunde), ist es nun unverwundbar, sofern es keine vollständige Spielrunde gespielt und erhält bis zum Ende des Kampfes einen Malus von 25 % seiner Gesamtvitalität. Gegenstände * Die folgenden Sets sind nun direkt im Kampf gegen Monster erhältlich: ** Fresssack-Set ** Prespik-Set ** Arachnee-Set ** Piepmatz-Set (Blau, Rot, Violett, Grün, Gelb, Rosa) ** Pilzling-Set ** Moskito-Set ** Feldhüter-Set ** Keiler-Set ** Abenteurer-Set ** Seelen-Set * Der Quappler hat als Lieblingsgebiet auch Moons Baum, das Tschuck-Boot und das Kanniball-Dorf. * Der Truterumhang kann jetzt für 100 Kamas an NSC verkauft werden. Zaumzeug * Reittiere können mit Zaumzeug ausgerüstet werden. Dies sind Ausrüstungen, mit denen ein Reittier ausgerüstet wird, um dessen Erscheinungsbild zu verändern. * Um das Zaumzeug anzulegen, zieht es auf das Reittier-Symbol im Inventar (das Reittier muss ausgerüstet sein). * Klickt zum Ablegen mit rechts auf das Reittier-Symbol im Inventar. * Das Zaumzeug verändert auch die Farbe des ausgerüsteten Reittiers. Ihr könnt die Grundfarben des Reittiers mit einem Rechtsklick im Inventar wiederherstellen. * Es sind fünf Zaumzeuge im Spiel verfügbar: die Bonta- und das Brâkmar-Zaumzeuge sind im Tausch gegen Alitons erhältlich. Das Steamer-Zaumzeug für Seequaggas kann von Bastler hergestellt werden. * Zaumzeug kann nicht bei „besonderen“ Reittieren angelegt werden. Hierzu zählen der Gepanzerte Dracotruter und der Befiederte Dracotruter. * Im Verkaufsstand für Tiere wurde eine neue Kategorie für die Zaumzeuge hinzugefügt. Kolosseum * Es ist nun möglich, seine Ausrüstung zu verändern, wenn man ausgehend von der Wandertasche zu einem Kolosseumskampfes beitritt. Goultarminator * Bestimmte Blöcke, die bei den Karten des Goultarminators verwendet werden, wurden durch kleinere Blöcke ersetzt, um die Lesbarkeit während des Kampfes zu verbessern. * Kämpfe, die mithilfe von Inkarnationen gewonnen wurden, zählen nun nicht mehr für die Schnelligkeitsherausforderung gegen Goultard. Verschiedenes * Bei dem Versuch, eine Monstergruppe (zum Beispiel mithilfe eines Bwak-Eis) auf einer Karte zu erstellen, auf der dies nicht möglich ist, wird nun eine Fehlermeldung angezeigt. * Problem behoben, das zu einem kleinen Problem mit der Animation während einer Bewegung führte, wenn eine Aura bei einem Charakter aktiviert wurde. * Auf Karten mit aggressiven Monstern erfolgt der Eintritt in den Kampf erneut bei Kontakt mit der Aggress-Zone des Monsters. * Charaktere, die über Accounts von Nicht-Abonnenten erstellt wurden, sind nicht mehr blockiert, wenn sie versuchen, ein interaktives Element zu verwenden, mit dem sie auf eine Karte zugreifen können, die Abonnenten vorbehalten ist. * Charaktere laufen nun nicht mehr auf der Stelle, wenn sie versuchen, sich zu bewegen, nachdem sie ein interaktives Element verwendet haben. * Beim Erstellen eines Charakters führt die automatische Server-Auswahl nun prioritär zur Auswahl der Server aus der Community des Spielers. * Der Spielbildschirm wird nach einem Update nun nicht mehr auf die Standardauflösung zurückgesetzt. * Ein Problem wurde behoben, das zu einem Leistungsabfall führen konnte, wenn sich Charaktere am oberen Bildschirmrand befanden. * Mit dem Befehl /whois wird nun auch der Servername des Ziels angegeben. * Die graphischen Wirkungen der Zauber (Zauberanimationen, Klickanimationen, usw.) erscheinen jetzt nicht mehr über den Dekorelementen, wenn der Transparenzmodus nicht aktiviert worden ist. * Es ist nicht mehr möglich, eine Karte, auf der keine Teleportation möglich ist, zu verlassen, um an einem Perzeptaurenkampf teilzunehmen. Patch vom 22.06.2016 Bei der heutigen Wartung wurden die folgenden Änderungen vorgenommen: * Die Trennung eines Lebendings von einem Ausrüstungsgegenstand überträgt nicht mehr die möglicherweise noch vorhandene Accountbindung an den Gegenstand. * Wenn sich Charaktere auf Dracotrutern mit Hilfe von Allianzprismen in das Unterseegebiet teleportieren, wird das Reittier ordnungsgemäß abgelegt. * Die Monstergruppe des fünften Raumes des Kitsoune-Dungeons ist erneut vorhanden. * Die Zeit zum Wiedererscheinen der folgenden abbaubaren Ressourcen wurde verringert und mit an die Wiederscheinzeit der anderen Ressourcen der Tiefen von Sufokia angepasst: Aquhorn, Meerschaum, Quisnoa. * Sylarghs Transport erscheint jetzt ordnungsgemäß auf seiner Karte am Eingang des Dungeons. Patch vom 23.06.2016 Bei der heutigen Wartung wurden die folgenden Änderungen vorgenommen: * Der Zugang zu Kapitän Menos Schiff wurde vorübergehend deaktiviert um ein Problem zu korrigieren, das es ermöglicht hat, den Kampf mit einem einzigen Charakter zu gewinnen. Es sollte normalerweise morgen im Laufe des Tages erneut möglich sein, Kapitän Menos Schiff aufzusuchen. Patch vom 24.06.2016 Bei der heutigen Wartung wurden die folgenden Änderungen vorgenommen: * Kapitän Menos Schiff ist erneut zugänglich * Der Kapitän Meno hat jetzt ein ängstliches Verhalten. * Die Silistaskristalle, die sich am Anfang der Runde Kapitän Meno in seiner Nähe befinden, werden jetzt getötet. * Die Monster der Tiefen von Sufokia weisen außerhalb von Kämpfen kein aggressives Verhalten mehr auf. * Das Steamer-Zaumzeug für Seequaggas ist jetzt nicht mehr 2 Monate an den Account gebunden. Patch vom 28.06.2016 Bei der heutigen Wartung wurden die folgenden Änderungen vorgenommen: * Das Zaumzeug eines Reittiers wird jetzt abgelegt, wenn das Reittier in ein Zertifikat umgewandelt wird. * Quest Rykke Zans Musik: die Charaktere, die das Sufokia-Feenwerk vorzeitig und nicht zur Validierung des Questziels "Das Feenwerk benutzen, um Sered Bescheid zu geben" benutzt haben, können vom NSC Melancholischer Geist ein neues Feenwerk erhalten. * Quest Die Polli Pärkins-Affäre: Die Anhänger der Tiefen machen im Kampf mehr Schaden; einige habe bessere Ausweichwerte. * Kapitän Meno: in bestimmten Fällen konnte das Monster eine anormal hohe Zahl von Monstern beschwören. Dieses Problem wurde jetzt korrigiert. * Moll Usk: der Zauber Klebrige Spur verfügt jetzt über einen graphischen Effekt. * Die N'yalge bleibt zwischen ihren Spielrunden in der Erde eingegraben. * Kutuluhlarve: der Zauber Beunruhigende Permutation verfügt über eine neue Animation. * Auf bestimmten Unterwasserkarten wurden die Startpositionen korrigiert. Sie sind jetzt nicht mehr blockierend für die Ausführung von Aktionen. * Die Schadensvorschau funktioniert jetzt ordnungsgemäß, wenn der Zauber Roulette mit ausgelösten Zaubern verwendet wird. * Die Schadensvorschau funktioniert ordnungsgemäß bei Wirkungen zur Vervielfachung von Schaden. * Das Wirken des Zaubers Karcham während einer Bewegung auf einer Unterwasserkarte führt nicht mehr zu Problemen mit dem DOFUS-Client oder zum Verschwinden des getragenen Wesens. * Die Indigo-Seequaggas bekommen jetzt ordnungsgemäß Nachwuchs. Falls der Nachwuchs von Indigo-Seequaggas ebenfalls ein Indigo-Seequagga war, konnte es zu Problemen kommen. * Die Suche nach Monstern der Familie der Tofus ausgehend von der Weltkarte funktioniert jetzt ordnungsgemäß. Das folgende Problem konnte nicht bei der heutigen Wartung behoben werden. Es wird versucht, sobald möglich Abhilfe zu schaffen: * In den Gilden- und Allianzmitteilungen und -nachrichten führt die Hinzufügung eines falsch parametrierten interaktiven Blocks nicht mehr zur Blockierung der Benutzeroberfläche der Gilden oder Allianzen. Zweiter Patch vom 28.06.2016 Es wurde ein Patch aufgespielt, um das folgende Problem zu korrigieren: * Das Angreifen mit einer Waffe führt bei aktivierter Schadensvorschau nicht mehr dazu, dass der Client sich blockiert. Patch vom 05.07.2016 Bei der heutigen Wartung wurden die folgenden Änderungen vorgenommen: * Sufokia Dungeons: Die Dungeon-Speicherpunkte werden nicht mehr überschrieben, wenn man den Schlussraum für die Questen Jenseits von Gut und Gottlos und Sein Name ist Niemand über den NPC-Dialog betritt * Die Fähigkeiten von den verbündeten NPC-Mitstreitern in den Questen Erinnerungen eines Amnesiekranken und Krisenzustand wurden verbessert (manche waren unverhältnismäßig schwach). Die Kämpfe für diese Quests sind dadurch etwas einfacher geworden. * In der (!Ranswim)? Quest blockieren die Brakmar Gesinnungsquesten nicht mehr den NPC-Dialog mit Azra Lazarus falls der Charakter die (Use of Strength or Wit?)-Quest abgeschlossen hat (bitte ggf. ergänzen, falls jemand Infos hat) * Das Drücken der "Punkt"-Taste (.) im Eingabefenster für Mengen/Anzahlen führt nicht mehr zum Einfrieren des DOFUS Clients Patch vom 12.07.2016 (Dofus 2.35.3, Spielversion 2.35.3.106218.1) Bei der heutigen Wartung wurden die folgenden Änderungen vorgenommen: * Wild Seemyools correctly have only one possible mating. * Trydes are no longer immune to the Bat's Eye spell. * Octodoll: the monster can no longer switch places with a Colosshell. * Crabtun: the range of the Luminous Attraction spell is reduced. * Gambasmak: the unmovable state on the Frontal Sidestep spell is replaced with a gain in Power. * Mol Usk: the erosion applied by the Roly Moly spell is reduced. * Yoloinist Crab: there can now be only one Stylish Star per Yoloinist Crab: the last one to be summoned is kept. * Mantaze: the damage output of the Electroshock spell is reduced. * Litlamprey: there can now be only one Parasitic Trap per Litlamprey: the last one to be placed is kept. * Spookkoth: the monster's amount of MP is now 5. There can be only one clone per character. * N'yalgy: the Miasmatic Expulsion spell can no longer be cast on allies. If a N'yalgy's trap is triggered, the N'yalgy is then no longer unmovable. * Skt-Zo: there can now be only one Skt-Zo summon: the last one to be summoned is kept. The duration of the life-stealing effect on the Morbidrain spell is now 2 turns. * Flauticultist: the size of the area of effect for the Crazy Cacophony spell is reduced. The duration of the Demonic Strength spell is now 1 turn, and its maximum stacking limit is now 1. * The map located at coordinates -19,32 no longer includes cells that can only be accessed via teleportation. * Monsters correctly end their turns when they exit a Glyph-Aura. Patch vom 12.07.2016 (Dofus 2.35.3, Spielversion 2.35.3.106420.1) Bei der heutigen Wartung wurden die folgenden Änderungen vorgenommen: ?? Patch vom 26.07.2016 (Dofus 2.35.4, Spielversion 2.35.4.106750.3) Interkolo jetzt auch für Nehra!! Mit der Wartung am 26. Juli 2016 werden folgende weitere Server für das Serverübergreifende Kolosseum freigeschaltet: * Nomarrow * Ereziah * Rosal * Nehra * Solar * Helioboros * Maimane * Dark Vlad * Rushu * Zatoishwan Viel Spaß beim PvP, und teilt bitte alle Probleme und Bugs dazu mit. Die Entwickler freuen sich über jedes Feedback zu diesem neuen System. Patch vom 02.08.2016 (Dofus 2.35.4, Spielversion 2.35.4.107105.3) Changelog Die folgenden Spiel-Server haben ab dem 02.08.2016 nach der Serverwartung Zugang zum SÜK: * Edasse * Bolgrot * Aguabrial * Li Crounch * Ulette * Hel Munster Stand der SÜK Implementierung: Wenn die Aktivierung des SÜK auf diesen Servern problemlos verläuft, planen wir zur nächsten Wartung am 09.08.2016 eine weit größere Anzahl Server (bis zu 13) hinzuzufügen. Dennoch fahren wir mit Vorsicht fort, denn es muss sichergestellt werden, dass unsere Architektur der steigenden Zahl an Server-Anmeldungen standhalten kann. Die derzeitigen Ergebnisse sind vielversprechend, weshalb wir auch von Woche zu Woche mehr Server anschließen. Ungewollter Abbruch von Kämpfen: Ein Bugfix für den Abbruch-Bug wurde bereits am Dienstag, den 26. Juli aufgespielt, der den Hauptauslöser für diesen Fehler behoben hat. Dadurch wurde die Anzahl der auftretenden Abbruch-Fehler deutlich reduziert. Wir haben nun noch eine Rate von etwa 0,1% ungewollter Kampfabbrüche, bezogen auf die Gesamtanzahl der Kämpfe, die es zu beheben gilt. Die Kampf-Suche für Charaktere mit einem hohen Rating dauert manchmal ungewöhnlich lang: Einige Charaktere mit sehr hohen Ratings haben Probleme, einen Kampf zu finden und warten manchmal sehr lange (wir haben z.B. durchschnittlich 10 Minuten für Charaktere mit einem Rating von mehr als 4 700 beobachtet). Wir müssen noch viele Server an das SÜK anschließen, und damit globale Population erhöhen. Auch braucht es etwas Zeit, bis die Neuankömmlinge ihr Rating hoch genug gespielt haben, um den Pool der verfügbaren hochrangigen Spieler aufzufüllen. Dennoch ist es leider ein Phänomen vieler PvP-Spiele, die ein Rating-System für das Matchmaking nutzen, dass der Kreis der Top-Spieler meist recht klein ausfällt. Dafür gibt es unseres Wissens nach keine ideale Lösung. Fehlerhafte Initialisierung des Gruppen-Ratings: Folgende Anpassung ist für eines der nächsten Updates geplant: das Rating für Gruppenkämpfe wird nun korrekt berechnet; wenn ein Charakter noch keinen Gruppenkampf bestritten hat, wird sich die Berechnung des Gruppen-Ratings auf sein Solo-Rating stützen. Begleiter oder Reitbegleiter werden beim Beginn eines Kampfes zeitweise aus der Ausrüstung entfernt: Dieser Fehler wurde behoben und die Gegenstände bleiben nun ausgerüstet. Einige Gegenstände können während eines SÜK-Kampfes nicht ausgerüstet werden: Einige Low-Level-Gegenstände aus Events lassen sich in SÜK-Kämpfen nicht ausrüsten. Dieser Fehler wird in einem der nächsten Updates behoben. Der Erfahrungsbonus für Zweitcharaktere funktioniert nicht: Dieser Fehler wird in einem der nächsten Updates behoben. Lebenspunkte werden zu Beginn eines Kampfes nicht aufgefüllt: Dieser Fehler wurde während der Wartungsarbeiten am 02.08.2016 behoben, und Charaktere starten nun mit all ihren Lebenspunkten in einen SÜK-Kampf. Es wird kein Kampf angeboten: In den letzten Tagen kam es vor, dass SÜK-Server “eingefroren” sind, und keine Kampfangebote bereitgestellt wurden. Dieser Fehler wurde am 01.08.2016 behoben. Patch vom 09.08.2016 (Dofus 2.35.4, Spielversion 2.35.4.107507.1) Changelog Die folgenden Spiel-Server haben ab dem 09.08.2016 nach der Serverwartung Zugang zum SÜK: * Silouate * Kuri * Tinieblas * Allister * Nomekop * Raval * Farle * Vil Smisse * Goultard * Alma * Rykke Errel * Helséphine * Crocoburio Patch vom 06.09.2016 (Dofus 2.35.4, Spielversion 2.35.4.109385.1) Changelog ? (u.a. Schließung Vulkania) ▼ Zum folgenden Update Kategorie:Update